


Shut Up!

by Una (haoships)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 1+1, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Friendships, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/Una
Summary: Donghyun just wouldn't stop nagging.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> This was requested thru a comment on my last Golcha AU. Apparently, the Donghyun/Jibeom tag is dry too so here you go 😊
> 
> This is super short, not beta'd and came out of nowhere but i hope you still like it 😊😊
> 
> Kudos/comments are much appreciated 💚💚

**1**

_"Yah Joochan! Pick up your trash!"_

_"Wash the cup after you use it Bomin-ah! Oh my God! How many times?"_

_"Hyung~~ how many times do i have to tell you to hang your towel to dry?"_

Nag nag nag nag. This is a hobby Donghyun has developed over the years. It's funny when the nagging is directed to other members like Joochan or Bomin or even Daeyeol! But it's not funny when it's directed at him.

"I told you! You didn't listen!"

Jibeom lets out a deep sigh. He's already feeling bad for getting sick in the middle of promotions and he didn't need Donghyun's constant reminder to make him feel worse. He knows he means well but can't he stop running his mouth?

"Here. Take this." Donghyun says, uncapping the bottle for his vitamins, one of those jellies shaped in orange wedges. He's well aware that this is Donghyun's favorite and it's quite expensive so he's not really entirely sure why the slighlty younger male is sharing it with him. Donghyun is in no way a selfish guy but he tends to be a little stingy especially with his supplements since he spends quite a bit for those. He's always telling everyone to buy their own whenever a member would ask him for it. In everyone's defense, Donghyun's vitamins are really yummy so it's understandable to want to have some when they see Donghyun take his dosage for the day. In Donghyun's defense, everybody can afford to buy their own but never did.

"You're smiling? How can you still smile being sick like this?" Donghyun asks incredulously as he hands him a couple of the jellies, his exasperated sigh did not escape Jibeom's ears.

Jibeom pops the jellies in his mouth and smiles even wider as he munches on the sweet treat.

"These are great. I still can't believe these are vitamins." Jibeom commented. "Hey, what do you think will happen if I finish everything in one seating?" He asks when he opens his eyes, truly curious about what Donghyun would say.

The other male rolls his eyes. "I guess we'll never know cause you wouldn't buy your own and you're not getting more than what I gave you."

Jibeom chuckles at that. _Donghyun, the tsundere that you are._ He thought to himself.

**+1**

"No! You're going the wrong way!" Donghyun whines beside him as he maneuvers the pixelated archer on the TV screen. "I told you that's not the way to the base! Oh my God you never listen do you?"

"Shut up you're distracting me!" Jibeom bites back as he moves his own character, a pixelated rambo in a frog jumpsuit, back to where it came from.

"You never listen! This is why we always lose!"

Jibeom rolls his eyes, pressing extra hard on buttons of his controls. Truly, once Donghyun starts nagging, there's no end to it. And when the screen flashes the big bold white letters **YOU LOSE** , he could only close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"I'm not playing with you again! How can you be so bad at this?" Donghyun stands up and started putting away his own control. "Even Minchan plays better than you. Who goes to the enemy's base without ammo??"

"Shut up or I'll make you!"

"Make me!"

Jibeom closes their distance and kisses him on the lips.

Donghyun's eyes grew so wide his eyeballs are threatening to jump off. Jibeom feels his body grow rigid and only when he realizes what he's done did he quickly step back.

Donghyun stares at him, still wide-eyed, mouth tightly shut.

_Well, that did the job._

Jibeom turns around and walked to his shared bedroom with Jaehyun.

"Well that fight didn't last long." Jeahyun said, looking up from the book he's reading. "I was sure that was gonna go on until the hyungs come back and pull one of you away."

Jibeom wills the blush on his face away and stutters his way out of the conversation.

"I..I'm gonna g-go to the p-practice room.. I.. I'm gonna g-get some fresh air.."

Jaehyun scrunched his eyebrows at him. "Dude make up your mind?"

And if Jibeom and Donghyun doesn't fight for two weeks after that, nobody needs to know the reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 😊


End file.
